Something Mysteria This Way Comes
by Karamel-Kisses
Summary: Cyria Weatherfield is sick of NOT getting wat she wants. Can a new identity help her with that? All ideas r welcome! I have completed CHAP.7! RedX x OC. Warning it is a Mary Sue but i could thnk of anything else.
1. A New Place

**Something _Mysteria _This Way Comes**

**Me: Hi evry1!**

**Starfire: Yes Greetings readers!**

**(All the other titans say hi Raven grunts a "hmm")**

**Me: Now that everyone has said hello, who will I pick to say the claims and disclaims?**

**Starfire: Ooo. Ooo. Ooo. I'll do it, I'll do it! Pick Me!**

**Me: hmm…how about…ROBIN Boy Wonder!**

**Robin: hmm…how about…NOT!**

**(Starfire uses her starbolts to make the words PICK ME in fire works.)**

**Me: Hey I know……how about you Rav-**

**(Gives me an icy cold glare)**

**Me: (shivers) Ooookay…**

**(I ask evry1 and evry1 says no)**

**Me: Oh! I almost forgot…STARFIRE! Why don't u do it?**

**Starfire: Oh Glorious! Peach doesn't own the Teen Titans! (giggles)**

**Me: But I do own Mysteria.**

**(Robin stares at Starfire, Robin's Thoughts:_ Twinkle, Twinkle little Star….)_**

**Red X: You are soo pathetic. And who is Mysteria? She hot?**

**Mysteria: You'll find out. Now let the story begin.**

**Red X: Ooh. You sound hot.**

Chapter 1

**A New Place**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cyria's P.O.V**

"Come on Mr. Mod That's not fair! You can't do this!" I said. The landlord Mr.Mod decided to come personally to tell me...

"Sorry love, but if your not out of here by 48 hours, I will be forced to call the authorities, due to your pastdue payments! Good day."

"But I need time! I don't get paid until next week! And I need movers! Wait!"

But it was too late, he drove off. I didn't know what it was about that man, but I hated him. I was just about to have a major blowout when I looked at the back of stop sign next my apartment. My eyes were crimson red. I had to calm down or I would blew the neighborhood to oblivion!

I had the power to control all weather conditions threw my hands. I could fly, hypnotize anything, and make very life-like illusions. Anyone would think it was cool...if it weren't for the down side. If my anger was not controlled...well lets just say you wouldn't see tomorrow.

"Great. Perfect, this is _just_ what I need to begin the week. Now I have no place to live. I hate Mondays."

I had to find some place to live and soon. Then I remembered my cousin Ravin's club. I could live there since the upper room was never used. All I gotta do is beg her to let me have it. And since security sucks there, i could take that job too. I decided to bring some cool clothes with me. I hated going there without looking normal.

"Awesome! And it would give me extra time to go to 'TheCircle' to wind down a bit." I looked at my watch. it was 7pm. "Ah Shit! I better hurry to work or Raven will have my head."

**Normal P.O.V**

Cyria was very pretty, though she didn't care to notice. She hated conceited people. Others labeled her as a goth. She always wore black, red, light grey, or silver they were her favorite colors. Right now she wore a black shirt that said, "Don't mess with Tex...never mind. Just don't mess with me." and a pair of faded ripped jeans with a few bleach spots, and redsandals she got from a thrift store.

When she walked in her cousin's club called, "The Black Hole" the place was full. Well, close to it. Then, almost immediately a regular she saw there a lot started hitting on her. She hated guys who were like this.

"Hey it's sexy Cyria. What are you doin tonight?"

"Go away before you get your ass kicked in front of your friends over there?" She said irritably.

His friends began to laugh and say corny lines about her. Then one decided to say,

"Ooh. Looks like sexy Cyria is a little fiesty huh?" She growled in disgust.

"Yeah man I see. I like that. So you never answered my question. What are you doin tonight?"

_Ugh! _She thought. _Oh well. I might as well have a little fun before bashing his face in._

"Well that depends. But I do know what _your _gonna be doin tonight." She said in her most seductive voice.

"Oh really? What's that Cici?"

"Your face is gonna connect with my fist!" And let him have it she did. She hit him so hard that he fell into the crowd off the steps of the entrance door. Everyone backed away and Cryia walked over to him, then pushed her shoe up against his neck.

"Okay, I'll say this once. Two things. 1. Call me 'sexy Cyria' or 'Cici' again, and I'll knock you into next week. And 2. If I catch you or your cheesy lines here again," She said with venom in her voice, her eyes went red again. "and I'll knock you so hard you won't exist anymore _get it?_"

"Got it." He said trying to gasp for air.

"Good. Now make yourself vanish before I do it myself!" She moved her long leg off his throat. He didn't hesitate and made himself scarce. Her eyes returned to there normal light blue color.

After that, she went into the bathroom to switch to her change of clothes, then at the counter to begin her shift.

**Cyria's P.O.V**

Ahh! I dispied men like who thought I was easy to get.

"Whoa Cyria. You got that one good. Now stop scarin away my customers." Rae said in a monotone voice.

"Well that bastard started it. I only finished it before he thought he could take me outta here."

"Yeah. Pretty quick too. You got rid of him in 50 seconds flat, that's a new record."

"Well,...um...since that'a a new record, can I get a reward?" She asked in a low voice.

Raven gave her a look that said, 'what'd you do this time'. Raven thought I was worse than her husband,Garfield. **(A/N: Yes I put Raven and BB together! I wanted to put Terra in, but decided to use her for something else.) **I was an only child all my life, and she was like the big sister I never had.

"I knew it.What did you have in mind? Cause if it concerns money, forget it."

"No it's not that, its actually um...theupstairsroomcanIhaveitpleasepleaseplease!" **(A/N: "the upstairs room can i have it please x3?") **She pleaded with all her might. She _really _wanted it, because it was very roomy and had a closet and everything with it. except for a shelf. But she had that, and there was a bathroom down the hall. And a window with plenty of room to sit under it that showed a nice portion of Jump City. She always wanted it but Raven said no beacuse it had too many memories in it.

It actually turns out that her best friend Terra had died there because of a drunk following her up the stairs and didn't know until she turned to open the door and ran in. But the drunk was stronger than her and had raped her there. Raven never talked about it. She cleaned the room and emptied it. The only thing left was a picture on the window seat of her and Terra when they were in high school.

"No. You know the reason why. And you don't have a real excuse to have it anyway."

"Actually,"she said in a low voice, "I need it now that I can't pay my bill, and as of 2 days from now, homeless."

Raven wasn't ready to give Terra's old room away. She still had a tough time getting over her.

"Look Rae, I know that you have been having a really hard time dealing with Terra's death. But it's been 3 years since that happened and ...well...you need to let it go. I mean, I mean no disrespect but,"

"Then don't say anything at all." She interrupted.

"but don't you think that Terra would want you to let it go. To finally rest easy and know that it was an accident? I don't really know her but what I do know is that if I were your situation right this second, I know I would've after all this time."

Raven didn't say anything after that, I left her alone for a bit while she went to go and serve a few of her customers. Then about 9:15 that night, she put a sign saying, 'I'll return in 10 minutes' and ask me to meet her upstairs to Terra's old room. We sat at the window seats, and talked a bit longer until finally she let me have that spare room. Raven knew about my powers and saw that my left eye was yellow for happiness and the right wasdark blue for sadness.

I was happy because she _finally_ let me have the spare room, and had gotten the courage to let those bad memories of Terra go, and decided to get on with life. But I was sad because of Terra and her having to go through the pain of losing her best friend since high school.

"All right then, enough of me being sappy, I gotta get back to work before they get restless." She said while drying some tears. I was a bit shocked at first because she _NEVER_ cried about anything.

"Okay. Thanks Raven. I'm gonna start movin out after the bar closes. I gotta be out before Mad Mod calls the police."

"Cool. Hey, are you gonna sing tomorrow? You could get some more money with that."

"I don't know. If I feel like it."

Now both my eyes were yellow when i took out my pocket mirror. I couldn't wait to start moving in here.

* * *

**Well how do you like it? I think I did a awesome job considering it's mysecond time writing a story like this, if ya wanna read my other story it's called, Dream Fulfilled. Except it has Fruits Basket charactes in it. And if you have any idea you think would cool with story, PLEASE let me know! Don't forget R&R. I won't start the next chappie until i get 10 reviews first!**

**Peachy-me-keen1591**


	2. Planning Something BIG!

**Me: Well hello all!**

**(Evry1 says "hi". Raven grunts.)**

**Mysteria: I hoped you like the first chapter of this story.**

**RedX: I hated it.**

**(I cry and Mysteria hits RedX with a lightning bolt)**

**Me: Thanks Mysteria. (Takes comp keyboard and hits RedX w/ it.)**

**Jdfhgkd2pj42o3lnb l34- I-ir-i1i4jeg'ej'rgj is! Nxnh&Y#2uht8! Hghgh**

**RedX: Owww…. (Cringes like squashed roach)**

**Me: So what you don't like it. TOUGH! **

Chapter 2

**Planning something big**

**Roy Harper's P.O.V**

I needed a way to get into Jump City Museum undetected. And what better way than to walk around and see what you find. See I had a motto, "Take what you can, give nothing back." I was there only for a few minutes just to see what I could get away with. When I went to the Egyptians exhibit I saw the usual, mummies, crowns, and such. I went to the Egyptian jewelry, where the _real _treasures were. I love being Red X, and the fact that I'm so slick I could steal your wallet and you wouldn't even know it. I went to the main attraction.

"Cleopatra's eye."

It wasn't really her eye; it was actually a necklace with the diamond in a golden brace that had a golden chain attached to it.

"Yes. It is rather beautiful. Wouldn't you say?"

I turned to find a pretty girl standing and looking at the jewel too. She had long red hair, down to back. She had a purple V-neck shirt with white pants that looked like they the color of the tile on the floor, and purple strapped shoes. Her skin looked like she had been tanned a bit much, and she had eyes the color of emeralds. She wasn't that tall, I was taller, about 6'0 so, I figured she was about 5'7 or 8. But nonetheless, pretty.

"I agree. It is indeed, a beautiful jewel. Do you know anything about it by any chance?"

"No, I'm afraid I do not. But I do know that the vent above it is freezing me to death. It was certainly nice conversating with you. Good night!"

"Likewise I'm sure good night!" As she walked away I actually saw her true figure. It was nice. I mean _NIIIIICE. _Curves in all the right places, the Works. Then when she was far away enough, I gave her a whistle quiet enough for her not to hear. She dug me. Every chick dug me, and I knew it. I was pretty handsome, but I didn't tell the whole world. If girls happen to see me, that was their problem, not mine. It wasn't like I had to like them.

I took another glance at my next target for treasures to have and took that vent comment to mind. I had all the information I needed for security inside. It was pathetic. All I had to do was wait for the first guard to fall asleep, or lose its guard and I would take care of the rest. The hard part was lifting the diamond and leaving without getting caught, or without the info-reds beams touching me.

Well, I was done here. It was now time for RedX to do his job.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Aww. Fresh air feels good. Hmm, I think I'll go to The Circle now."

Cyria had just finished dancing for the night, after Garfield helped her move in some of her things in her new room. She decided to walk to her favorite place. 'The Circle' was actually an abandoned building that her friend Jenny and she **(A/N: Yes! It's Jinx, and I decided to make her good for a little while.) **could practice getting their powers under control, work on their martial arts, and meditate.

Jenny had the power to cause bad luck for not only herself but for others as well. She could cast curses, hexes, and well….just give you an all-around day of hell if she wanted to.

She usually flew there, but she figured the walk could count as a warm-up. So she walked her 3-mile trip to The Circle. Little did she know that she was being followed by none other than RedX himself. If any guy tried to attack her, she didn't use her powers; instead she gave them one knee-hit in the happy sacks and was safe from harm. She told herself that she would only use her powers when she needed them, not just by a whim.

She was across the street from Jump city Museum. When she looked, she saw that the Egyptian exhibit yet again became the biggest attraction there. She didn't think of it, and continued to walk on her way past the museum.

**Roy Harpor's P.O.V**

"Well now that I know what I'm after, how, where, and when to get it, all I have to do is pick it up."

I was on top of a building across the street from the museum. Man, I love being RedX. I was the shadow that nobody knew….well they know me, thanks to the tabloids. And they always blew everything out of proportion. To them I was a wanted criminal. And when it came to women, and the police, I was.

The police have been trying to catch me, for a long time. They never caught me, and never will.

After, leaving the museum, I jumped a few buildings and came across a stunning woman. She had light blonde hair with black streaks, an hourglass shape figure, with long legs. Her skin was a bit pale, but the red lipstick she had on looked the color of blood. She wore a silver necklace that was the shape of a question mark, and a silver crescent for the dot. She had her hair in a high ponytail, also a black bodice with white pinstripes on it. Then a long black skirt with high slits on the sides, which showed her thigh-high boots that had diamonds alongside the zippers to the top of each boot. She was _HOT_! I _had_ to have her.

"I wonder where she came from."

**Normal P.O.V**

Cyria was about a mile away from her destination, when she heard a sound. She wanted to catch whatever was following her. So she began to slow her pace. _All right whoever you are. I'm ready for you when you are! _She thought. _Bring it on!_

She stopped walking and looked around. She felt a presence behind her. Her eyes turned grey for fear and worry. And was definitely was both.

"Who's there? I'm letting you know now; I have nothing for you to steal. And if you think I'm gonna let you get in my undies, prepare to get seriously injured in the worst possible way!"

"And to let _you _know, I'm not a pervert." The voice said. "So why'd you stop? I had fun watching you." The voice chuckled.

She turned to a shadow and the thing that stepped out was…RedX. She kept a straight face and decided to keep her cool.

"Really? Then you'll love this." She said in a teasing voice and began walked away. _He's hot. _She thought. _Even if he is on Jump City's most wanted list._

"Aww come on, that wasn't very nice of you." He said wearing his mask to protect his secret identity.

"I know it wasn't. That's why I did it. Now may I ask why you are following me?" She said sweetly while still walking.

"To steal something of course. And I was checking my inventory of things to steal. I think the Jump City Museum is a great place to start." He said as he caught up with Cyria. "So tell me, what is such a beautiful woman such as yourself doing walking alone by herself?"

_Is he flirting with me? _She thought. _And he's so proper. And so, so hot. I'm glad I didn't change into my training clothes yet. _

"First off Red," _I love that nickname. _"if you're such a great thief, then why are you telling me your plans? And what other than the jewels from the Egyptian Exhibit are you planning on stealing?"

"Aww curiosity killed the cat, cutie. If I told you, you'd probably tell the police. And I couldn't have that, now could I?" He said in a low voice the made Cyria tingle a bit. Her eyes turned a pink.

"Well, what do you plan on taking from me then?"

He had backed her to a wall, and lifted his mask above his mouth, and her eyes turned gray, for worry, or fear. _Maybe he wasn't that great after all. What if he hurts me? _She thought.

But he didn't hurt her at all. In fact he gave her the best kiss she had ever imagined. His hands on her waist, with her arms on his, with her eyes closed. And to his surprise, she kissed him back.

It was slow, soft, just the way she liked it. She wanted to savor it. When Cyria broke the kiss she put his mask back over his mouth.

_Now wait a minute, how did her eyes go from gray to pink in a matter of seconds?_ He thought. _So not only is she hot, but she's intriguing as well. Finally challenged I wouldn't mind taking._

"Now that's not fair." RedX said she gently pushed him away to get off the wall.

"What's not fair? The fact that you didn't get your way?" She asked.

"No the fact that I wanted to steal a kiss, but you gave it to me willingly. There's no fun in that."

A slight fog began to appear. "Well for me there is, and now I'm gonna have more fun by leaving you wanting more. Until next time, RedX." Then she moved her hands swiftly, and a thick fog came and left. She was gone, right before his eyes. The only thing left was a piece of paper on a little cloud of smoke with Cyria's number on it and a small mirror that said, "look" on it. He took the number and looked at the mirror that said 'look" and he saw a kiss in red lipstick.

"She is definitely now on the _top_ of my 'Things to have' list."

**Cyria's P.O.V **

I flew the rest of the way to "The Circle". I was so sprung. He was so cute, strong, and from the sound of it well educated too. _Brains muscle, and a great kisser. A 3 for 1 deal. _She thought.

She had gone through the back door of The Circle to prevent anyone from seeing her. When got in and locked the door behind her, she saw her friend Jenny training on the punching bag.

"Jenny, guess who I saw on the way here?" She asked, as her eyes turned from pink to orange.

"Judging from your eye color and the fact you probably walked here someone pretty cute huh?" She asked while getting in her last few punches and kicks.

My face looked like a deflated balloon. She always took the fun out of everything. My eyes always gave me away.

"Sorry Cy. It was in your eyes. But do tell. What happened?"

I told her everything that happened just a few minutes ago. She always listened to what I had to say. That was why she was my friend.

"I still can't believe you kissed him. He's a criminal no less. Well, at least he's cute, what'd he look like. She said in a lotus-style stance. She was getting ready to meditate.

"Well I didn't see his face. Only his lips, and oh my goodness, he is such a good kisser!"

"Did you give him your number?"

"Yup, and a used my fog disappearing act too."

"Ooh. You left him hanging. Do you think he'll call back?"

"Probably not. I heard he was the type to forget girls once he put you to bed."

"Cyria did you have sex with him in the middle of the street!"

Jenny looked as if she were about to curse me pretty bad.

"No way! Jenny I'm not stupid I fell for that once. And I learn from my mistakes." I said as she backed down.

"You had better not. Anyway, if he does call you, what will you say?"

I had to think about that for a minute. Then an awesome idea popped in my head. "I think I might have something planned big in mind."

After training I flew back to my room. I left my window open so no one noticed me coming in. When I got home I was exhausted. I changed into some pj's and hopped into my new bed, I bought at "Mattress Mart" in town. I even got some matching black, red, and silver pillows to make it more my style.

When I turned to my side to turn out my light, I saw a letter in red ink say,

_To my dark temptress,_

_I do hope we meet again. Enjoy the roses._

_Red X_

Cyria smiled and saw the black vase with red roses and a big silver "X" on the front.

She fell blissfully asleep.

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter.**


	3. Authoress' Note

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hello again readers! **

**I just thought I would write down all of Cyria's emotions in case you ever get confused.**

**EMOTIONS**

**Red-----Anger**

**Pink-----Pleasure or Desire**

**Orange-----Sly or Tease**

**Dark Blue-----Sadness**

**Green-----Jealousy**

**Yellow-----Happiness**

**Light Blue-----Calm, Normal ( -- that's her natural eye color)**

**Gray-----Worry, Fear**

**Purple-----Love**

**Hazel-----Confused**

**Gold-----Excitement**

**Okay, so that's it! **

**And if you have any ideas to share I would _GREATLY_ appreciate them. I had a bunch but they just didn't seem to fit well. **


	4. A New Image: Mysteria is born!

**Me: Hello my fellow readers! I'm very sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. A lot of things have been going on lately with school, volleyball, and writing. **

**RedX: Whatever. All you did was read books all day while eating popcorn.**

**Me: (blushes because it was true) well I finished didn't I?**

**Mysteria: oh oh! What flavor was it?**

**BB: Dude why didn't you tell anyone I would've so been there.**

**Me/Mysteria/RedX: But you eat like a pig.**

**BB: Well state the obvious why don't ya. (Starts to pout) **

**Mysteria: So did you make any friends during you're-**

**RedX: pig-out?**

**Me: In fact, yes. Yurii Savinov helped me with a great idea. **

**(RedX and BB go to kitchen find Oreos and compete for the tallest Oreo tower.)**

**BB: Dude!Mine is sotaller than yours!**

**RedX: Look here you little grass stain! Mine is taller because…**

**Me/Mysteria: Ugh. BOYS! **

**Chapter 3: A New Image: Mysteria is born!**

**Roy Harpor's P.O.V**

Well that was interesting. No woman has ever done that to me before. Being tough, hot, and seductive at once. But what was with her eyes? They changed colors from grey to pink. That was a bit odd. I wonder if it had to do with anything.

I had just got back from my scouting trip and from that temptress. Well, I was starting to get tired, all I could think about was that girl, how she led me on, and left me completely turned on. She has powers but of what? Probably air, because she moved that fog in with just a flick of the wrist.

She most definitely was on my "Must Have" List.

**Cyria's P.O.V**

I can't take it anymore. "I've gone too long, passing by things and not being able to afford it. I'm always broke, and I never get the things I want. So from now on, if I want it, I'm taking it." I said.

"Where do you think I got that dress from senior year?" She whispered for my ears only as we were at the mall.

"YOU STOLE IT!" I almost screamed. She kicked me in my shin. I bent over to rub the pain away. A few people looked at me in astonishment. Jenny did it too to play it off, as if I were talking to myself.

"Yes I did." Jenny said.

"Wow. Well back to my life, I have decided that I'll be a villain."

"Well then, as your first act as one, I want you to steal three candy bars." She said while pointing at a nearby newsstand.

"Why three?"

"Two for me and one for you."

"Gee thanks Jen. I appreciate the equity of our friendship." I said sarcastically while she smiled.

I smiled back, and we made our way to the stand. Just as I she took them, a hand had grabbed mine before she had a chance to put them in her pocket.

"Hey! What do you think your doing with those?" The newsstand clerk said as he had an angry face on.

"I think I'm getting a snack." I said hers as well as the clerks' eyes glow a bright blue. I was hypnotizing him, and I told him to let my hand go and that he had seen nothing. And as he released my hand as he repeated with a monotone voice, "I saw nothing." With the clerk still under my spell, I put the candy bars in Jenny's tote bag and made decoys appear in place of the real ones.

As we both walked out of the mall, I snapped my fingers and the clerk was back to normal and my eyes turned yellow. Jenny and I laughed as we rewarded ourselves with the chocolate and peanuty goodness.

"That was so awesome Jenny! Next time we're are so shopping for clothes."

"Yeah, definitely. Now since we're talking clothes, and you've stolen your first object it's time to get yourself a new outfit. And I know just where to get one made perfectly for you."

We walked down to the warehouse district, and to a tattoo shop called, 'The Ink Well'.

"Jenny where the heck are you taking me? I don't want a tattoo." I said as she kept dragging me by my wrist.

"And your here to get one. I told you, you're here for a new outfit."

"Well, why didn't we just take some from the mall when we had the chance?"

"What you want isn't in the mall. Just wait, you'll see Cy. Hey Spicer, where's Spider? I got another order for her." She said to what I thought was the size of Frankenstein.

"Aww come on, you sure either of you don't want any tats? I got new designs that you may even like." He said pointing to a design of a black cat.

"No thanks Spicer, work before play. Catch you later."

"Hmph. As if you ever believed that. Well, till next time Jinx."

I waited until we were far away enough from Spicer. "Oh my gosh, Jinx. That so fits you, what is that you super-villain name?"

I really meant that because to me, and others who knew of her powers, she really was a Jinx. I remember when we were in high school; it used to hurt her a lot. But when Ms. Popular, Kathryn Prowess **(A/N: For those who don't know, that's Kitten) **really ticked her off by spreading horrible rumors about her she cursed her of bad luck for about two months. After that, people knew that if someone made her mad enough is prepared for the worse.

Anyway, we went upstairs to a door that had two big eyes on it. They opened, and I jumped a few inches away from the door. Suddenly the eye-door turned red.

"Who is this you bring with you Jennifer?"

"Oh. This is Cyria and she needs a costume. Think you can help us out?"

The door looked at me and opened as it said "Enter".

Then a lady with long fingers, dark green fingernails and a pencil-thin figure came and gave Jenny a hug. She had a Spanish accent and her skin was a little on the pale side too, I would know my skin is pale-looking.

"Hola Senorita Jennifer y Cyria! **(A/N: If ya don't know Spanish, "Hello Ms. Jennifer and Cyria!") **You need a costume to disguise your identity. Ah, come with me."

We followed her to a room filled with clothes, material, shoes, and string everywhere.

"Hey Jenny, you sure about this?"

"Of course. Have steered I you wrong yet?" She asked.

"Um yes. Yes you have, about thirty minutes ago."

"Ah so what, I'm doing you the favor aren't I?" She said as I chuckled a bit.

We came to a little stand that had three mirrors aligned around it. She told me to stand on it. She and Jenny sat on a bench while talking about the costume, and what and how the style should turn out to be.

"So what are you going for Ms. Cyria? Is there anything you like, or want?"

"I say we should go with something that can make her stand out. Or maybe even…well I'm not even sure. What do you think Cy?

"I don't know and I don't care, as long as it's flexible enough for me to move around a lot in."

"Si, something flexible," She said while writing on a pad of paper. "anything else?"

We were stumped we really didn't think this through enough. So she filled in the blanks for us.

"Well let's see, do you have any favorite colors?" she asked trying to help us out.

"They're red, silver, light grey, and black." Jenny replied.

"Yeah, and I'm starting to like light blue too. I just like how it looks on me."

Spider stood from the bench she shared with Jenny. "Well considering your wonderful figure, long legs, y style, how about something that's flexible, dark, y sexy at once? Hmm?"

Jenny looked satisfied; she just read me like a book. She described me perfectly. I loved her idea of how my costume should be, and I couldn't wait to see how it would turn out. She quickly took all the measurements she needed and practically kicked us out of the room. Then she turned around for one last question.

"Oh, I almost forgot, what symbol would you like for me to use on your costume?"

"Uh. I-I don't know? What symbol do I need to have?"

"She means like a signature sign, something like an emblem to recognize you."

I thought for a moment, and then realized that it would be cool to have my favorite charm necklace as my emblem. So I gave it to her Spider. Then she began to close the door.

"Wait a minute. Don't you need my address to send...?"

"No, no. You will have it soon. Buenos noches, senoritas." And slammed the door shut.

I looked at Jenny. "Well, she was very….brief."

"Yeah, she was weird to me too when I came for mine too. So, wanna go for pizza?" She asked.

"Okay. I'm getting kinda hungry myself. Let's go."

After we went for pizza, Jen said she was going to The Circle to work it off while training. I decided to go dancing. I flew to my room to change then went downstairs in the club. Raven greeted me, I got hit on again by the same guy , but this time I gave him a black eye, fat lip, and hit him in the 'happy sacs'. **(A/N: I got that from a book I read. ha-ha.) **I didn't have to work today so I sat down for a little while.

**Roy Harpor's P.O.V**

"Geez is there anything _fun_ worth doing in this city?" I said walking out of a cuddy bar called "The Bank". It had lots of space, but the music was crap. No, _beyond _crap. It wasn't worth hanging around in.

"Yeah sure, if you know where to go. You new here or something?"

"Actually yes, is there anyplace that doesn't completely suck?"

She chuckled a bit. A little smug too I might add. She had bright pink eyes and had two black bands that made her dyed hair, look like horns. **(Jinx: Hey! It isn't dyed its natural! RedX: Yeah, says you.) **

"Well yeah. The Bank isn't the best place to chill. Why don't you go a place called 'The Black Hole' instead. She get people to sing there, and my best friend rocks the place, you'd like it better there."

"Wow, sounds like a really good place to hang. Could you like to direct me to it?"

_Because anywhere was better than that place._

"Sure. Down this lane second street to the left. I got some friends there, so since your new here, just tell the bodyguard in front that 'Jinx' sent you." She told me as she began walking away.

Wow, that's a nice hook-up. She must know a lot of people there. _She was a little but she looked like she was a clown from the circus._

"Thanks. Care to tell me who you, and whether you would join me?"

"No, I really don't. Your new, and seem like your bored out of your mind. Enjoy yourself though." She replied with a face of stone.

She was quite the welcome wagon. A bit scary even. When she turned to leave a black cat ran across her path, and someone on a ladder painting a wall, fell into a sewer pipe that was apparently under construction. And about three people took one look at her and ran like she was a serial killer or something.

I got in and already someone started a fight. But it was some guy hitting on a girl. She looked familiar. The guy got his ass kicked pretty badly too. It was so funny, I went limp for a second. Man, I was glad I wasn't him.

_Her eyes are red. Nah that can't her...could it? Come on cutie turn around so I can see who you really are._

"...AND IF YOUR GONNA HIT ON A GIRL, AT LEAST BE GOOD AT IT! NOW GET LOST YOU BASTARD!"

**Normal P.O.V**

Roy still was trying to figure out who this girl was, and why he had a sudden orgasm by just looking at her.

_Aggressive, I like that. Though she looked like she had fun beating the shit out of him. _He thought to himself.

Cyria went to sit down after one of the regulars got his sorry butt kicked. Yet again. Raven was just cleaning the counter old cups, napkins and debris.

"He is never gonna learn. Hey Cyria why don't you sing on stage? Its tip day and this guy isn't going to get zip for his attempts." Rae said in her usual monotone voice.

Cyria covered her ears in disgust.

"Ugh, you weren't kidding. The Care Bears could do better on their worst day. But gimme my usual and I'll go up in awhile."

Raven whipped up her favorite drink. A mango smoothie with a little of vodka, and two raspberries on top.

Cyria didn't want to be famous. She thought being famous wasn't fun. For example, steal one of her favorite, and most expensive diamond in the city, "Cleopatra's eye". She couldn't do that while she was famous, she had always wanted it for herself, but never had the guts to go and steal it. Now after her, Jenny, and the candy-bar escapade, she had a new thrill. A smile grew wider on her face as her eyes went orange. She then felt a new energy within her and got on the dance floor for a little bit.

Roy sat at the bar a distance away from Cyria, and watched her go out to dance. He never took his eyes off of her. Though he still hadn't got a look of her face because she had her back turned, he would've had at least a glimpse of her face, if one of the waitresses hadn't stepped in front to speak to him.

"So hottie, what'll it be for tonight?" she asked popped a lollipop in her mouth.

"I'll just have a beer. Thanks. For the comment too."

"Hmm, coming right up. Hey Cyria, kick butt on stage for us already! You're the only one who's actually _good _around here." The waitress said while getting Roy's beer.

"Yeah, come on Cyria sing us a song. You know you want to." Said one of the guys at a table.

_Wow. She must get hit on a _lot. He thought. He didn't know why, but he felt like he wanted to punch that guy's lights out.

"Oh shut up! I don't wanna sing for you pervy goons!" she said.

"Yeah you do. Just one song and baby, and we goons will leave you alone forever."

"Don't call me 'baby'," she said with a scowl. "and I highly doubt you will but whatever."

**Roy Harpor's P.O.V**

After _work_, I decided to relax a little. I had bagged an ancient Chinese tiger vase from a closed auction house. That place was a gold mine, and I was definitely paying another visit soon.

_Now this was a helluva lot better than that other crappy place._

This club was cool. It had space like 'The Bank' but the music was the best I had heard. Sometimes, the costumers would go and sing and if they were good they would get money. Right now, someone was singing "What's left of Me" from Nick Lachey. I hated all his music. And the singer didn't do any better either.

Suddenly I heard someone yelling, "Finally someone good! Go Cyria!"

Who was this 'Cyria' everyone assumingly knew? When she turned to the crowd I finally got a good look at her and realized….It was her. And she was smoking tonight, I mean drop-dead gorgeous. I wanted to take her out of here myself right then and there, but remembered how the last guy tried to make a pass at her and retrained myself. I had to keep cool.

She wore a baby blue tube top with black Capri pants and high heels. Her hair was up with a clip so that the ends were spewed everywhere. Big hoop earrings, and a silver choker with a diamond on the front.

**Normal P.O.V**

Everyone rooted for her while making her way on stage. And with a deep breath she began to sing…..

_Verse 1_

_It's like a drug,_

_It's like a demon I can't face down,_

_It's like I'm stuck,_

_It's like I'm runnin from you all the time,_

_And I know, I let you have all the power,_

_It's like the only company I seek,_

_Is misery all around._

_It's like you're a leech,_

_suckin' the life from me_

_It's like I can't breath,_

_without you inside of me,_

_And I know, I let you have all the power,_

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time._

_Chorus_

_It's like I can't breath,_

_It's like I can't see anything,_

_Nothing but you,_

_I'm addicted to you._

_It's like I can't think _

_Without you interrupting me,_

_In my thoughts,_

_In my dreams,_

_You've taken over me._

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

Cyria noticed someone looking in her direction. But not like everyone else, he kept staring at her.

_Verse 2_

_It's like I'm lost,_

_It's like I'm giving up slowly,_

_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me_

_Leave me alone._

_And I know,_

_These voices in my head are mine alone_

_And I know_

_I'll never change my ways if I don't give you enough._

_Chorus_

_It's like I can't breath,_

_It's like I can't see anything'_

_Nothing but you,_

_I'm addicted to you._

_It's like I can't think,_

_Without you interrupting me,_

_In my thoughts,_

_In my dreams,_

_You've taken over me._

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

His eyes were a pitch black and wore a button down white shirt and jeans. His hair, a light brown. He flashed a few smiles at her, a few times. She returned them with a wink.

_Verse 3 (low)_

_I'm hooked on you I need_

_a fix, I can't take it._

_I'll handle it, quit it _

_Just one more hit and that's it._

_Just a little bit more,_

_To get me through this._

_Verse 3 (high)_

_I'm hooked on you I need_

_a fix, I can't take it._

_I'll handle it, quit it _

_Just one more hit and that's it._

_Just a little bit more,_

_To get me through this._

_Chorus_

_It's like I can't breath,_

_It's like I can't see anything'_

_Nothing but you,_

_I'm addicted to you._

_It's like I can't think,_

_Without you interrupting me,_

_In my thoughts,_

_In my dreams,_

_You've taken over me._

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

When Cyria finished her song, everyone shouted with happiness as she got off the stage. Still having some energy in her, she danced some more, then went to the table, to get her earnings for her performance. Then headed upstairs for the night.

When she stood in front of her door, she lifted her left leg, and flicked her stiletto heel three times. It slid open sideways, and she grabbed the key. She opened her door and put the key in a bowl that was on her nightstand next to bed. As Cyria walked to her drawers, she noticed a note taped to her closet door.

_Cy,_

_You are gonna love your new costume it's awesome! It's breathable, and strong enough for you to use your powers on. Hope you picked a cool new villain name._

_Jenny-_

After Cyria read the note, she burned it in a flash, and her eyes turned a sharp, bright, yellow, as she opened her closet door to find her new costume.

Cyria gasped when she saw it. It was a tube top. One third of the top was colored black, a small line of black, and light blue diagonally on one side where there was a big strap was on the left side and sleeveless on the right, and her crescent-dotted question mark in red on the bottom, about an inch above her bellybutton. That was where the top stopped.

Her pants however, were long and black, with slits that reached to her ankles. It hugged every curve in just the right places, with the same symbol on her right thigh.

Next, were her shoes which were like her stilettos that had a secret place to put things, except they were black pumps. Cyria knew she could stick a few daggers in each of them in case she had no other weapons.

This left her with the last pieces to her costume. Her belt, it had everything on it. Acid, tools, tracers, everything she would ever need to pull a perfect steal, and her mask. **(A/N: Like the one that Robin had was forced to join Slade in "Apprentice pt.2")**

She put on her new costume. She couldn't wait to steal the "eye". She knew she wasn't quite ready yet though. When she finished getting dressed, she stood in front of her full length mirror. She loved it, but felt something was amiss. She thought for awhile, her hand on her chin. She looked in the mirror again and then it hit her, earrings. She decided to use her round, long, O-shaped earrings. They were really, light magnets that only her powers could magnetize. She took the tiny bomb, and tracker dots out of the little sack tucked in her belt, magnetized them carefully, not to set them off. The bombs were red and, the trackers were light blue, almost white. She stuck them on the back of each earring. She combed and brushed her long hair then, put a big red headband in her hair so that her bangs were the only thing in her face.

She flew to The Circle for a final test run of her suit. Jenny knew she would come, to show her new image was.

**Jenny's P.O.V**

"Oh my gosh Cyria, you look hot!"

"Thanks. I'm so excited and can't wait to get what I want for a change."

"Well, you already know how to fight, so let see how you do in the training room."

The training room was simply our own gigantic room with a few of there modifications we made. Guns, laser, the whole ballgame. I started her off with level one, whose objective was to go threw obstacle course below with minimal damages. She deflected the lasers with her lightning bolts, kicked the gun in the air and used that as a boomerang for the other guns. flew past three robots and cart wheeled off the last robot past the finish line.

"Jen, come on!" she yelled from the bottom. "Something a bit more challenging would be nice."

"Coming right up, Cy"

I turned the difficulty knob the level three. This level she had to use hand to hand combat, because the robots had her powers and could just be used against her. While using her fire blast as a distraction, she grabbed something from her ear, kick flipped another robot while sticking it on the robots leg and blew it up. She flew in the air, as did the robots. Anyway I put a time limit of 1 minute for this level. She finished in 1:20 seconds.

We both did our training relays all the way to level 10. That was the level we had a bit of difficulty with. Okay, a lot because this level was hard to pass. It was on autopilot and the objective in this level, was to get through the course without touching the floor or walls. Cyria could fly, so I told her that she couldn't fly to make it fair. All we had to use were our weapons, moves and a tightrope at the top of the room.

After training we took a break at our favorite coffee shop after Cy changed in some of my clothes. She was about the same size as me so I let her borrow some of my clothes. She wore my black and red striped, strapped top, a knee-high web skirt, white fishnet stockings and combat boots. I wore my pink Chinese black dragon tee and long shorts and skull belt that always hung on my waist because it wasn't small enough.

As we ate, we talked about some great places to steal things, her favorite jewel, and she would be the first to steal it. How amazing it was that Spider fit all those weapon on her belt and the daggers Cyria put in her shoes as a last resort. Then we got to the heart of the matter.

"So Cyria, have you come up with a super cool name yet?" I asked while sipping my peppermint tea.

"No, I haven't. Everything I thought of was either too boring, weird, or just didn't sound right."

"Well, what do you got?"

"Hmm. How about, 'Puzzler'? I'm hard to figure out, and I could leave like riddles after a heist."

"Nah, that takes too much effort, and is a bit too cliché. But the leaving signs thing we could keep. Instead put your symbol on a piece of paper and leave it at the scene of the crime."

Yeah. That was a great idea for her. And she loved to keep people guessing, so they never knew the real her.

"Well, that still doesn't solve out problem. Can you think of one?" She asked me, biting a muffin.

I had to think for a minute. Hmm, it had to be something that screamed 'unreadable'. Something that was dark, mysterious.

"So have you thought of one yet?"

"Not yet. I think you need something dark, and mysterious ."

Then we both stopped and just looked at one another.

"Are you thinking what I am?" I asked, hoping that she was.

"I think so." then she stopped. "I'm so _not _thinking what you are."

"Okay then, how about this. Mysteria."

"Mysteria? Why that?"

"Simple. We just take the word mysterious and replace the last three letters with the last letter in you name. Then you get Mysteria. It kinda suits you with that question mark on your outfit."

Cyria thought about it. "I don't know Jen. Doesn't it sound a little…well, obvious to you?" Then her eyes turned orange. I knew she was kidding.

"Oh shut up, you love it, so do I, and maybe even…RedX too." I said as she blushed like crazy.

"If he does, he won't know it was me he kissed that night on the street."

"Okay, but keep him guessing though. The key is to keep your identity secret all right?"

"All right, and so the journey begins."

"You got that from one of my movies."

"Yeah, so what?" She said finishing her muffin.

I could tell she was happy. But not just because her eyes turning yellow, but how much fun she was gonna have. She had to not get caught, and she was free to anything she wanted. Pretty simple huh? All she had to do was take it.

**I'm sorry it's so unbelievably long, but in my story it's needed. I hope you really love it and I'll need you to review it. The next one will exciting, just you wait!**


	5. A Bet Worth Making

**Jinx: Hi everyone! Okay, 2 things. 1. Amande-san1591 has changed to Peachy-me-keen1591. 2. She has been sick (for real, I hate colds) and has had some trouble with writing the chapter because of RedX.**

**Mysteria: WHAT!**

**RedX: What are _you _talking about She-devil? I didn't do anything to Peach.**

**(I walk in sniffing and with a tissue box in hand.)**

**Me: Hello. I'm feeling a little bit bet- A-A-AAAACHOOOOO! Sorry you guys.**

**(Snot is all over the three)**

**RedX: I am _so_ glad I got a mask and costume on.**

**Me: Well I _did_ get this chapter done at least.**

**Mysteria: Come on you walking disease. You're getting chicken soup, and a hot bath.**

**(Jinx cringes)**

**Jinx: That's so GROSS! (Tries to wipe the snot off.)**

**RedX: Hey Mysteria, can you give _me _a hot bath?**

**Mysteria: Hmm…**

**(I throw the tissue box at RedX's head)**

**Me: As if you aren't dirty enough already! If my body wasn't so weak right now, I'd smack you with my keyboard again. **

**RedX: Like_ hell_ you will! (Grabs keyboard) **

**(Jinx laughs her butt off and Mysteria walks to whisper in his ear)**

**Mysteria: Maybe later.**

**(Takes me to my room)**

**RedX: Aww man she did it again! Now I'm horny!**

**Jinx: Oh, I'm _so_ out of here! Just start the story.**

Chapter 4

A Bet Worth Making

Normal P.O.V

It had been a week since Cyria's new outfit, image, and job. So far she had only stolen things like money, jewels, and clothes. She loved every minute of it, but her favorite part of each heist, was leaving her mark. It was on black pieces of paper, and her signature on the bottom. She only did it once because she didn't steal for publicity, well maybe a little. She still trained with Jenny and lived life.

As she walked on her way home, she saw someone going in the same direction. He caught up to Cyria, she was about to giggle with excitement but took a deep breath and put her, I-could-care-less attitude. It was the guy was staring at her when she sang last week.

_Whoa. He is cute! I hope he's going to Raven's club too. _She thought.

"So I take it your going my way?" Cyria asked.

"That depends. Will I be escorting you?" Roy said.

He was cute, and Cyria tried her absolute best not to blush. But Roy noticed anyway. He thought it made her look sexier than ever when she blushed.

"Or will you be singing again tonight?" He asked.

_So he did notice me. _She thought.

"I'll let you decide that for me." She famous for this; her guessing games. In her opinion if the guy was cute, and she left him guessing, they would always come back if wanted know more. But if they cute, but he just wanted her for her body, then she would lead them on, then give them hell. Roy seemed okay; she had to know for sure.

"Then escort you I shall." Roy said and kissed her hand.

"You most certainly can, on two conditions." Cyria said sweetly and smiled. Eyes changing yellow.

"Anything at all mistress." He said.

"1. That you let me change, and we properly introduce ourselves. My name is Cyria Weatherfield."

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Weatherfield. I am Roy Harpor."

"Well then I guess we should get going."

Roy sneakily slid his hand to Cyria's waist. Cyria really liked this guy, but she wasn't gonna fall for those old tricks like she had with _him_. **(A: N/ It's someone completely different, and I'll find some way work that in) **

**Roy Harpor's P.O.V**

As if she _needed _to change. She looked just fine the way she was. Low-rise black jeans, light grey tank top, diamond studs in her ears and pumps. What could she possibly wanna change into better than this?

_I gotta of couple ideas. Hell, I got a whole wardrobe in mind._

However, I'm gonna play this cool. After that bar brawl, I can tell she is badass. It's all I _can _do at the moment anyway.

"You know, for a guy who's met me about," Cyria checked her watch "oh, 5 minutes ago, you're moving pretty fast."

"Ah, but you have yet to remove my hand so you must like it."

She smiled one those smiles that told you, '_maybe_'. So she _did _like it.

"Well maybe I do. Then again maybe not. I will warn you though; I am not fast, neither am I up for a one-night stand. Pass my boundaries, and you _will_ regret it." She said with a smug smile.

_Well guess what babe? You are _not_ the only one who likes to play on the wild side. I can do damage. _

"Then I'll do my best not to pass them. But should you pass _my_ boundaries, the only regret _you _will have is wishing you could more."

A very light brush of pink came on her cheeks. Damn, she looked hot like this. I hope she doesn't dress in something that will make me drool.

"Is that a threat I hear?" Cyria said with a finger behind her ear.

"Guess it is. Hope you liked it." I said nibbling on her ear, careful not hurt her while the studs were in.

**Cyria's P.O.V**

OH MY GOSH! Why! _WHY_, is doing this to me? Why am I enjoying it? Jenny is gonna have a cow when she hears this.

This goes against everything I stand for. And even though my eyes were a bright pink, I still kept my cool.

"So I take it you did like it huh?" Roy said with the most beautiful smile I've seen in a _long _time. He pulled me closer to him, as we continued our walk.

We had finally (but too soon) got to the club/ my apartment. I went upstairs and went through my closet for something nice to wear. I found my red satin shirt that had two long slits on each sleeve. My favorite long, black skirt and my black strap high heels.

When Roy saw me walk down the stairs, all he did was look me up and down. Then he approached and whispered saying,

"Think you've caught enough of my attention?"

"No. This is simply all I'll _allow _you to see."

With that we went to the dance floor. We danced and it was so much fun, it was like I was in my own little trance. His on my waist as I moved to the beat. He was quite the dancer too, Roy had style.

Well we danced for quit a while and I didn't realize it until Roy had told me in my ear,

"Having fun are we? Wanna take a break?"

**Roy Harpor's P.O.V**

So not only did she look beautiful, _hell, let's try drop-dead- gorgeous, _but she danced pretty well too.

Okay, pretty damn well.

Anyway she looked liked she was really enjoying it because she was getting pretty hot with it. She didn't even realize it. But I loved every minute of it.

We took a break, talked, and drank. Cyria is into playing the piano, martial arts, singing, her favorite colors were black, silver, and red. She hated people who judged her as a "Goth" at first sight. She was the type of person to try something and think about consequences later. Cyria was also very outspoken, fun-loving, and dangerous. _I like that._

We had lots in common. I asked for a date and she said,

"When, where and what time?"

"Hmm. How about this Saturday, at 8, and we'll see where the night takes us."

She that was okay but had to be back before 12. I couldn't help it. I had to know what _else_ she could do.

"Sorry. For me to know and you never to find out."

"Okay I could understand that." Very well in fact.

"You know Roy, you are the most polite, cute, and from what I can tell a real daredevil." I should have kissed her right then. Then again, if I did those beautiful lips, I would've lost all control for my actions.

She got so close the heat from our bodies felt like the sun was between us.

"You'll have to wait for me Saturday night." She said whispering on my lips. Her eyes went bright pink and gave me a kiss on the pivot of my lips. Then backed away.

_Darnit, what is doing to me?_

"Do you enjoy doing that?" I couldn't take this. But I didn't want this end yet.

She turned around and said, "Actually I usually don't do that. I just think its more fun to keep _you_ guessing."

Fine, two can play this game of seduction. I walked to her and kissed her shoulder, neck, and just as I went for her lips I put my finger on them.

"Oh, well then I'm sure you won't mind waiting for me too?" She smiled and went behind the counter and up the stairs.

_Until then, my dark temptress._

**Mysteria's P.O.V**

That was so great. He even flipped my games right back on me. I always win when it comes to seduction. Well at least I know he wants to see again. I can't wait for Saturday night. _And why did I like that?_

I couldn't wait to tell Jenny about all of this. But I have "business" to attend to. Tonight was the night I was gonna have, what I've wanted for a long time.

I got to the museum right on time exactly 9:30. The guard just came around the corner and used his handprint to open the bared door where the Egyptian exhibit was. Then he turned to a number code box and pressed, 382591647. When he got in he checked to see everything, and then he closed the bared door and typed the code, and went back around the corner.

I took my chance and flew to the floor from the roof window. I quietly walked behind the guard and rubbed my two pointing fingers together until lightning began to spark and then touched the guard's pressure point on the shoulder blade, and he was knocked out cold. Then I waved my hand over his then made my hand was exactly like his.

Once that was done I walked back to where I landed, when all of a sudden, the info reds shot everywhere. If I hadn't backed up a little, I would've touched one and my whole operation might've been blown.

**RedX's P.O.V**

That was priceless! Now I wouldn't be the only one left horny. She had me weak though, I'll give her that much.

It was almost 9:40 when I got to the museum. I put sleeping gas on the guards, and got the handprint I needed from an already unconscious guard named 'Tom'. I put sleeping gas on the rest of the guards, and walked right passed them. I already knew the code and just had to get the diamond.

I got to the hall that leads to the second defense of security, and that was when I saw someone. A girl. A girl with black pants pumps and a shirt that showed off her toned stomach, with a utility belt the looked like an 'X' and hung off of her body.

And she was getting past there info reds like they were nothing. Her body had bent in every direction avoiding all the beams.

"That was fun. Now on to business." She said while on her knees slowly sliding under a low beam. So she didn't see me.

_Who _are _you?_

**Mysteria's P.O.V**

I had just past the second step of plan: Eye Catcher. Don't ask why but Jenny started calling it that. It just sort of stuck after that. Well any way, I typed the code I saw the guard put in and used the hand-print I got from the guard to move the bars. But I didn't step completely in the room, because of the security cameras.

So I used my illusions to make the camera think everything was fine. Then I walked to the jewel "Cleopatra's Eye".

"It's finally mine after all this time."

"Really? Are you sure about that?" A voice said, just as cloud of smoke exploded in front of me.

_Oh no. No one is taking this before me. I've gotten too far to fail now._

So I stretched my arms out and the smoke was pushed away. The smoke disappeared and RedX was leaning on a near by jewel case.

_Crap, I'll need to steal it before him._

**Normal P.O.V**

"Well, if it isn't the infamous RedX. I've heard quite a lot of things about you." Mysteria said while making her way to the jewel.

"Good things, I hope."

"Never. I applaud you for being on Jump city's most wanted list. Congratulations." She lightly clapped.

"May I ask who you are?"

"You're cute, but why do you want to know who _I _am? I'm certainly no one special."

"Because I would like to know plans on stealing my jewel." RedX said a little irritably.

_Damn! He's after the eye too. Maybe I can stall for time until I can come up with a new plan. _Mysteria thought.

"Well I could tell you…. or I can make a proposition with instead."

"Why on earth would I want to make a proposition, when I can just steal it from you right now?" He was about 4 feet away from the jewel.

_That jewel is only a few feet closer to being mine. _He thought.

She pointed at his feet and lightning came from her fingertips.

"I'm afraid that might be an obstacle for you. Besides, I'm a woman of my word, when it comes to this…or at least I try to be." Mysteria giggled.

"It just might be. What is your proposition?"

"Okay, so hears the deal. I love to play games, so the first to steal the diamond tomorrow at 12 noon, gets one wish from the other, free of charge that following night. See? Simple isn't it?"

_She has got to be enjoying this. And that costume looks great on her. Ugh, I'm trying to be mad her, and all I can think about is her body, which is definitely not helping the situation. When I get home I'm taking a shower, there are too many dirty thoughts in my head. _He thought. Though while thinking this he didn't realize he was staring.

"You know, it's rude to stare. And you may be behind a mask, but I know you are drooling, so you might want to close your mouth before you attract flies." She said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Fine, you're on. When does this begin?"

Mysteria flew to the ceiling threw a lightning ball threw the window, made her illusions disappear so it looked like RedX was robbing the museum.

"Now. Ciao Red." And was gone in a flash.

RedX was about leave as well since she set off the alarm so the deal was finalized. He had to get out of there before security came; he turned around and noticed a black piece of paper with a silver question mark and a signature that said….Mysteria.

He left the museum and decided to go home. After a long shower, he went for pizza. When he got back he did what he usually did when ever he needed to think, train.

**Cyria's P.O.V**

"That has to be the most scandalous thing you've ever done Cyria Weatherfield. Now he's gonna have to wait until tomorrow afternoon to steal it." Jenny said while painting my toenails.

"I know, and he looked like he was so pissed but behind that mask he had to been drooling."

Jenny came over to my room and we celebrated my half-accomplished mission. We decided t have a girls night. We had vanilla ice cream, fruit smoothies, movies, and a manicure and pedicure kit.

"Well you better hope you don't lose because he gets whatever he wants from you."

"Don't worry, there's no way I'll let him win."

"Okay. Well here's another question, what would you want if you win?"

_I would love to know who he really is behind that mask._

"I may have something in mind _when _I win.

**Roy's P.O.V**

"Who…in the world...was that girl?" I said landing a perfect kick flip on R-10, the robot I built, that could shape-shift into anything I wanted.

"She was so…confident. There are barely any records that tell who she is, so she must be really good at hiding herself." R-10 did a low kick on me and I fell, but rolled out of the way before he got a good punch.

"Wow. She must really be good, if she had _you _fooled. And watch your right. You're getting weak there."

"Right. This is so frustrating!" I was so angry I did a high punch and while R-10 was in the air, I did another kick flip and he hit the ground hard. "And what was with the bet? No doubt she just did that to stall for time."

"TIME! That was great Roy! You are getting better. But then again challenges are pretty much what you thrive on anyway. At least she was resourceful. And I'm pretty sure the real reason you didn't kill her then was because she was pretty."

"Hell yeah! She was gorgeous. Curves in the right places, her costume made her look like it was a second skin. And that face, her lips were red as apples! Oh god I wanted to bring her with me." That was when I realized what I'd just said. "Uh, erase that from your memory chip."

R-10 smiled cheekily. "What if I don't want to? What if I send to her what you said or what if…."

"I permanently shut you off?" I finished.

"Okay fine." But I knew he had made a copy for blackmail. I'd have to get rid of it while he in sleep mode.

"Now the question is what will you want when you win the bet?"

_I have plenty in mind but f I say it out loud, he'll record it. Hunk of junk._

"I don't know quite yet. But one thing for sure, I'm not letting her win."

**So who will win this round?**

**RedX or Mysteria?**

**I dedicate this chapter to Yurii Savinov for this idea. Now I help with ideas for chapter's 4, and 5. PLEASE share all. I would truly appreciate it.  
**

** If you have any ideas as 2 wat the prize 4 the bets should be, PLEASE let me know!  
**


	6. All Coming Together

**Me: Hello readers! I have FINALLY completed chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it, but first the Thank-You's.**

**Starfire: Glorious! Thank X'hal! I cannot wait to read this chapter. I am dying with suspense.**

**Me: Hey Starfire? How many different languages can you speak?**

**Starfire: Why do you wish to know?**

**BB: I know I don't.**

**Me: Because you speak better English than I do, and I was born to it. You, on the other hand are an alien, thus you probably know more than just English and Tamaranian.**

**Starfire: Oh, yes I can speak many languages! Of this earth I can speak Spanish, French, Portuguese, Russian, Puerto Rican…**

**RedX: I bet I know one language she can't speak.**

**Mysteria: Oh please, the only language you know is "Pervanese".**

**Robin: Yeah, that and his favorite book is "Dick and Jane".**

**(Mysteria and Robin crack up)**

**RedX: (mumbles) rich, spiky-haired little shrimp. That's why he doesn't have a girlfriend. **

**Robin: Care to repeat that, skull face?**

**RedX: What are you talking about birdbrain? I didn't say anything to you.**

**Me: Anyway, my friends Candace, Jessica, and Kristin and Sharon are helping me with this and the next few chapters.**

**Starfire: …British, Poland, Dutch, Egyptian, German, Italian, Finnish, Slavic, English, and of course, my native tongue Tamaranian.**

**BB: (jaw drops to the ground) Dude! My brain hurts. Too…many…languages. (Faints)**

**Me: Well you won't find anything in this story but English, and maybe a little Spanish, so vamos! That means let's go!**

Chapter 5

All Coming Together

**Cyria's P.O.V**

Saturday 6:50 am

That was the dumbest thing I've ever done! Now how the hell am I going to get the Eye now?

I can't believe I did that! Oh who am I kidding? It was the only thing I could think of at the time. Now I've to figure out how to get the Eye in broad daylight!

"Jenny what am I going to do?" I said the next morning.

I needed to think for awhile. So I went to the Circle to talk to Jenny and meditate.

"You're going to shut up so I can concentrate." She said in a low growl.

Okay, she clearly isn't listening to me. So I went to The Beanery my drug for the day. On the way there I checked my watch, 7:00 am. Ha, no wonder Jenny was so cranky, she didn't get enough sleep. Well, when I got there I bought my double espresso, with vanilla, non-fat whipped cream, milk, with chocolate syrup. Then a blueberry muffin and jasmine tea with lemon, for Jenny.

Today was the day that, 1. I was supposed to steal the diamond at noon, and 2. Have my date with Roy Harpor tonight at 8. Hopefully this will turn out the way I want it to. On my way back, I had figured out my plan on how to get the diamond, and I needed to tell Jenny about it. When I got back to the Circle, she was still meditating so I waved the muffin under her nose.

"You really want me to hurt you don't you?" She said opening one eye.

"No I want you to tell me what you think about my plan."

"What plan?"

"Oh, and I didn't tell you what happened last night." She then opened both eyes.

"Well then start talking already."

Sat. 8:30

I told her about what happened the night before she sat there soaking it all in. When I told her the plan, I knew she wanted to help out.

"Wow. That sucks for you." She said laughing away.

"Gee, thanks Jen. Thanks ever so much for laughing at my mistakes."

"No, it's just that for you to be the queen of games, that was the dumbest move, Cyria Weatherfield, you have ever done."

"And just what would you have done? It was the only thing I could think of."

"That maybe true, but if you want this to work, how will I help?"

"Well, I need you to pose as a security guard for the museum. Steal the codes to the diamond case, the gate to the Egyptian exhibit room where the diamond is, and for you to cause some sort of bad luck enough to distract the other guards and officers so you can take over the security room and make sure I don't get caught."

"Well…okay but how are we going to get the disguises?"

"Let's try Spider. Maybe she can help us out."

Sat. 9:30

When we got to 'The Ink Well' Spider was on the phone with a client.

"Si. The package should be ready on next Sabado. Yes, Saturday at 5:00. Okay gracias, and the cost will be $50.00, all right thanks again. Good-bye." She said then hung up the phone. She turned and faced us.

"Señora Cyria y Jennifer! So glad to see you again. Cyria how is your neuva costume working for you huh? Getting any goodies?" she said sharing a sly smile.

"Oh yeah it's doing great for me. Um, I actually need to talk to you about a few," I whispered in Spider's ear because I didn't want Spicer to hear me. "disguises? Can you help me out?"

"Sure. Seguin por favor." Spider said as she made her way from behind the counter gracefully and pointed to the stairs.

"What'd she say?"

"She wants us to follow her. Come on, we gotta hurry if we want this to work."

Sat. 9:55

"Well thanks for the stuff Spider. If we need anything else we'll come to you."

"Adiós Señora Cyria y Jennifer! I hope we will meet again."

When Spider was out of sight, and had just rounded the corner, I grabbed Jenny's arms and flew us back to the Circle.

"All right now's it is almost 10:00pm Cy. We'll go over this one more time. Then we'll get down to business." She said as she typed in the code to get in.

_Step 1: Get in the museum unnoticed. _

"Okay. First we'll slip in the building as security guards. I've already made copies of the identification card to show them so it should fine. Then I need you to spread a little bad luck to slow everyone down, or at least enough to have them distracted so you can slip in the camera room."

_Step 2: Create a distraction long enough for everyone to get away from the Egyptian exhibit._

"Alright so far, so good." Said Jenny while we walked in the training to change into the clothes the security guards wore.

"Then with you in the camera room were everything is I'll set up a few bombs enough to startle everyone so they move away from the diamond. Then once that's done I'll blow up the cameras so when we leave they won't know who it is."

_Step 3: Pick up the diamond and leave._

"And last, I get the diamond, sell it to the black market and get rich!"

I rock out loud. This plan was what I was working on since the last heist here and I made this deal with Red X. Now all I had to do was hope to kingdom come, that this plan would work the way I wanted it to. And then, Jenny did it.

"Ok. I get the point. But how will Red X know you've been there Cy?"

She rained on my parade. But that was okay. Because this would be where the genius came in.

"He won't, after I switch the diamond with this fake one. When I have the real one, I'll leave a special note saying to come back that following night on the roof."

Jenny just looked at me. Like a had a huge pimple (heaven forbid) on my face or something.

"I like it. But why do you want to talk to him after you already have the diamond?"

"Why, to gloat of course." I said with a cheeky grin.

Sat. 10:15

**Roy Harpor's P.O.V**

"So what's the plan?" R-10 said.

We have been doing this for quite sometime, reviews my plans, and I was just a bout to leave.

"Go in, get the diamond, and get out. Who knows? Maybe I'll manage to swipe some extra stuff." I said coolly.

This was going to be a synch. As long as Mysteria doesn't get in my way, which she most likely will, it should be an easy job. Now the real question is, what do I want to wish for from her?

"Don't you know that there are at least 10 guards on the diamond alone?"

"So? I just got to knock them out." I said grabbing my X-blades.

"And if there are booby traps?"

"Dodge them."

"What about the…"

"Look R-10, chill. I already have what I need. Smoke screen, bombs, blades, glass cutters, and things that could put even James Bond's gadgets to shame."

R-10 looked a little skeptical. He was a great partner, but was an idiot when it came to this.

"Whatever Roy. I just hope you don't fall for anything stupid."

"I guess it's good I've my toys then huh?"

Hello who am I again? Master thief, Red X, why aren't these people getting that?

Although if it weren't for Mysteria, the security wouldn't have been so tight. It's the broad day light thing that's getting me. Why did she say at noon? Why not at midnight and how is _she _going to get the diamond? Its funny all I could do was think about two things. Cyria from the Black Hole, and Mysteria. **(A/N: Mind you it may be obvious you, but Red X won't figure it out until l8r. Cut me some slack ppl! It's my 1st!) **But damn, I was 2 inches from kissing Cyria senseless! The shirt she wore looked so good, it hurt. And she can kick some serious ass!

Then there is Mysteria. Who also looks hot but is in the way of me getting 'Cleopatra's Eye'. What's a thief to do? Well at least when this is over with I have that date with Cyria to look forward to. _That _should be fun.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey, where is the communicator?" Jenny said as we walked towards the back door of the museum.

"I got them in my pocket. Here." Cyria said giving her one of the earpiece like the other security guards but were specially made.

"All right Jenny. Executing plan one is a go." She showed her badge to the guard at the door and he let her pass. Cyria had her costume already on and put the disguise over it.

When it came Jenny's turn to get passed the guards, instead of going through, she began flirting with him. When Cyria realized this she groaned in irritation. _This is just like her to act like this. _She grabbed Jenny by the arm away from guard and pinched her.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" Jenny exclaimed in pain.

"Abandoning me. Now come on before the clock strikes 12."

"Oookay, you've been watching way too many Disney movies."

* * *

**Me: So, how do you like it?**

**Red X: It sucked.**

**(I mumble "strike 1")**

**Mysteria: It was actually very good. I loved it! Unlike some ungrateful characters who should be APPRECIATING our authoress for choosing him. (glares at Red X)**

**(Red X turns away from the TV.)**

**Red X: I'm so sorry….what was you saying now?**

**Jenny: Is he asking for a can of whoop-ass?**

**(I mumble "strike 2")**

**Me: Anyway please R&R. I need those reviews! I thrive on them! I need encouragement to continue writing the rest of my story! (starts groveling)**

**Mysteria: Oh stop your groveling! They'll review.**

**Me: Oh screw you!**

**Red X: (chuckles) Where and when Peach. Where and when.**

**Me: STRIKE 3, THAT'S IT!!!!**

**(Gets keyboard and starts to commence to open that good old can of WHOOP-ASS on Red X!!!)**

**Me: Oh I'm sorry Mysteria. Would you and Jenny like a few hits?**

**Mysteria: Yes because that comment was so not necessary. Care to join Jenny?**

**Jenny: Oh goody! I haven't beaten anyone in a good long while.**

**(All girlz get the evil smirk and turns to Red X.)**

**Red X: Oh crap.**

**Me: CHARGE!!!**

**Red X: Please don't hurt me. I swear I won't crack sex jokes anymore! **

**Mysteria: Riiight.**

**(girlz gang up on Red)**

**Red X: NO, DON'T!!!**

**Girlz: DO!!!**

**(We run after Red X)**


	7. More unanswered questions

**Mysteria: Wow! I had fun.**

**Jinx: I agree. That was the most fun I've had in a while. **

**(Red X is tied up to a phone pole and had been beaten from head to toe.)**

**(I finally catch up)**

**Me: Did...I miss...everything?**

**Jinx: Yep. Sorry you'll have toget him next time.**

**Red X: groaning Owww...**

**Mysteria: Yeah, you can have the leftovers.**

**Me: WHAT LEFTOVERS?!**

**Red X: Please, no more.**

**Jinx: Hm...how about... a SUPER WEGGIE!!!!**

**Me: AWESOME!!!**

**Mysteria:okay.**

**Red X: Mother!**

* * *

Chap. 6

More question unanswered

**Roy Harpor's P.O.V**

"So cutie, are you seeing any one?" Said a brown-haired woman while I was at the museum.

"At the moment, yes."

"Aw. Well when you're done with her, call me." She said and gave me a business card with her work and cell number.

"I'll consider it." I said, and then when she moved on, I threw the business card in the fire next to the Horus statue.

The tour group finally got to the Egyptian exhibit. My decoy was set I just needed to distract everyone so they can leave; I can change and win the challenge. Victory, thy name is Red X.

BOOM! CRASH!

What the heck was that?! That is not where I planted to bomb!

**Normal P.O.V**

This was definitely working well for Mysteria. She blew an area on the other side of the building as a distraction and the lights blacked-out. The only things on were the fires on the other side of the room that illuminated the room.

Perfect. She had gotten passed the guards, and flew her way to the ceiling. She watched attentively to make sure that everyone left the room, including – whom she hadn't noticed- Roy.

"Plan two complete." Mysteria said while destroying the security cameras.

"How's it going out there Cy? Jenny called through threw communicator.

"Really good. Did I miss any cameras?"

"Nope but the one beside the Cleopatra statue I want you to keep. I want to see how this happens."

"What about the guards?" Mysteria said as her eyes turned grey behind the mask.

"Don't worry about it Cy. I gave them so much bad luck; the only time they'll ever get in here is to get through the mountain-sized load of paperwork first." Jenny smiled evilly.

Mysteria knew what to do. She had her fake copy of 'Cleopatra's Eye' and switched with the fake diamond that had her message in it. Then just as soon as her hand lifted off the case when she was done…

"Queue in Red." Jenny warned.

"Gotcha."

"Hey beautiful. Getting my diamond _for_ me I see."

_He's going to feel so stupid when he takes the fake one. All I've got to do now is play it off._

"Well, well, well. Red X. Tell me, how does it feel to lose to the best thief in Jump City huh?"

He stood there leaning on the entrance wall as if he were really pondering the question. "Actually that's a good question. I'll let you know when I can ever beat _myself_."

"HA! HA! HA! HA! Oh man that was a good one!" Jenny said cracking up and hearing the whole thing unravel.

"I'll deal with you later." She whispered into the communicator.

"And fyi, I haven't lost yet. I think the deal was 12 noon, and it's exactly 11:55." He said walked closer to her in front of the diamond case.

She giggled and leaned on the glass of the diamond case then lifted her right leg with her hands behind her back. She did this to tap her clog shoe so the secret space in it would open and so she could slip the real diamond in the heel of her shoe, then she locked it.

Red X got a good look at her. Behind his mask, he was blushing like a tomato. What's worse? She knew it.

_ROY! Get a grip! Remember what you're here for._

_Can it be her too?_

_As extremely tempting as that sounds, no. We came here for the diamond._

_Aw. Alright fine._

"Hey Red?"

"Yeah babe?"

"You know her to dance right?" She asked in a low voice. Her body was pumping adrenaline from her feet, up. Then there was a slight breeze. They knew what would happen next, and they were ready for it.

"Of course I do." He said. He knew she wanted to fight, and man was he ready for her.

"This sucks. I'm not getting any action out there." Jenny complained irritably.

Mysteria smiled. _Sorry Jenny. However, I never did get that work-out I wanted. _She thought.

"Then let's begin." She said as she began throwing fireballs at him.

Roy threw his X daggers at her but she effectively threw water, that were the same shape at the daggers to reverse their direction right back at him. He dodged, then lunged at her fiercely and she with a huge adrenaline rush pumped through her just as her eyes glowed a bright gold behind her mask, nonetheless she blocked every hit he threw at her. X was began getting cocky ran up a column, which caught her off guard and kicked her in the stomach. Though, he was very impressed by the fighting styles. Some of them he had never even seen before in his life in all of his training.

What amazed him even more was the fact that she wasn't even began breaking a sweat yet. Though she couldn't see it, he was sweating up a storm. She was fighting him as if it was like fighting an idiot. Also, if there was one thing he knew for a fact, it was that fighting him was no easy task.

"Um Cyria?"

"What Jenny, I'm kind of busy at the moment!" She said as flew in the air to get away from Red X's daggers that were flying right at her.

"Um from what I can tell you're enjoying all of this but the guards are coming and I can't hold them off much long." Jenny said while she peeked out the door to the security room.

"All right then. I guess its time we wrap this up." Mysteria said sending a few lightning bolts at Red. He dodged the bright bolts of pain and jumped high above her. He came down with a spin kick to her waist. She landed on a broken column and winced in pain when she trying to get back up. Red X walked up to the diamond case, broke the glass, and took the fake diamond.

"Well I guess I win this one huh babe?

"Maybe, maybe not." Mysteria said though her eyes glowed a bright, vivid, orange color.

"Cy! Hurry up! I got the recorded tape. We've got to go right now!" Jenny said.

"Actually Red I take that back. Don't get overconfident, and never underestimate me."

"What makes you think I would?"

She chuckled. "You'll figure it out." She said, after she blew a kiss his way. Then she a fireball at the diamond cases' base where she planted a smokescreen in a small silver dot. She looked at the clock…

11:59:55, 56, 57…

BOOM! The whole room was up in smoke and when it faded away, Mysteria was gone.

12:00 pm on the dot.

In the security room…

**Jenny's (disguised as Jinx) P.O.V**

"So, um, how about you and I get together sometime?" The cute officer, -Micah, she found out- flirted and caused Jenny to give a mischievous smile and answered, "Maybe, that can be arranged." She flirted back. Then she heard her communicator buzz. She winced when heard her highly ruffled best friend was screaming at her.

"ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH THAT OFFICER AGAIN? JENNY I'M GONG BACK TO THE CIRCLE, AND IF YOU AREN'T THERE IN LIKE, FIFTEEN MINUTES, YOUR ASS IS MINE!!!"

After the screaming, Micah noticed I had my eyes tightly shut and looked like someone had blew my brains out.

"Are you alright June?" He asked using the fake name I gave him. He is such a sucker. I had on a blond wig, green contacts and my regular clothes under the uniform the guards wore. He didn't even know the difference and the fake name was a stroke of genius.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I think I'll go for a walk alone for a few minutes. It's my lunch break anyway."

"Well alright. And think about my offer okay?"

I snickered at him and walked out the door, and once I rounded the corner and turned to the alley Mysteria and I changed into our disguises in, I changed back to my normal black and pink self. I got The Circle just as Cyria picked up the remote and began to watch TV.

"So…when is skull-face going to find out that the diamond you put in is…?

**Roy Harpor's P.O.V**

"…FAKE!!!" Johnny **(A/N: Rancid) **my friend hollered while he was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Yeah, I get that now, so you can shut up thanks." I said extremely irritable, I might add.

He didn't. He continued to laugh hysterically. I just tuned him out. Why was I such an idiot? I never noticed that it could be a phony. I didn't even notice the clear-colored 'Made by Mysteria' print on the side of the diamond, that would've told me it was a fake.

I can just picture it right now, laughing until her guts popped out, just like Johnny.

At The Circle…

"Man, are you gonna to get it when X finds out."

"Its fine all I've got to do now is press the blue button on the remote, and…"

"Wait, on the TV remote? Why would you do that?

"Think what would happen if he stole the real remote? That thing is huge. And I couldn't carry it on me, it was too noticeable. So I reprogrammed the TV remote and put it in there instead."

"Oh nice. Well do it already."

"Alright, fine."

Back at Roy's House…

CLICK! SNAP!

"What the…!" I heard Johnny say as he was passing by the column that had the fake diamond on it. I'm still pissed she got the real one.

Johnny had a sandwich on a plate with a soda, when he noticed the diamond opened itself. Then he chuckled.

"Hey Roy, you might want to hit the town again, because someone is expecting you to show."

"What the heck are you talking about John...? Oh, DAMN RIGHT I'LL SHOW!"

Johnny began to laugh again as I read the message inside the diamond.

_I Guess I win this one, huh? Meet me back _

_at the roof of the museum_

_5 tonight._

_Mysteria_

"Well, at least she has good handwriting." I mumbled.

Johnny started giggling, and then out of anger I pushed Johnny out of my way, causing him to drop his sandwich and soda. His laughter finally stopped once his food dropped.

"AW MAN!!"

5:00 pm

"You think he's going to show?" Jenny asked.

"With the message in the diamond I put he'll definitely show." Mysteria beamed.

Cyria had been preparing for her date with Roy. So she and Jenny went to her apartment. Cyria only had a few minutes to get the museums roof, gloat and get the museums roof, gloat, and get her wish from X then get ready for he date. So basically, she had many things to do before 8 tonight. In the mean time, Jenny was at her apartment trying to help find a good outfit for her to wear during the date.

"Well how about the pink dragon spaghetti-strapped black top with…"

"How about the black miniskirt with the diamonds on it?"

"Where'd you put it?"

"Third drawer on the left."

Jenny pulled it out from the drawer and looked it over. **(A/N: Mind you, Mysteria is in her costume, Jenny is at her apartment above Raven's club.)**

"Hey Cy, where'd you get this?"

"Jenny don't you remember? You got it for me last month? We went to Steel City and we originally wanted to steal for…"

"Some new dresses, but ended up stealing nothing because Titans East was there. Yeah, I remember that. I actually had to buy you this skirt just so we could play it off." Jenny finished.

"Yeah. So lets try the dragon top with the miniskirt."

"Well, I think you should just go in your little black dress but, alright that should do. Your shoes suck, so meet me at my house and I'll bring the outfit and let you borrow a pair of mine."

Mysteria scowled at her comment. **(A/N: They are talking through a communicator. It's black, round and on the cover is Mysteria's trademark "?" that's silver with the same color star as the dot.) **

"Gee thanks. I'll see you later." Mysteria said then closed the communicator shut, and put it away.

Seeing as how boredom was not something Mysteria is very fond of, she made a water ball from thin air and began to play as if it were volleyball. She played for a bit, when in about 15 minutes went by and then while her back was turned and she was facing the setting sun, he appeared behind her.

"That was a pretty good stunt you pulled today." Said Red X.

"I knew you'd be impressed Red." She smiled and continued to play with her waterball.

"So as agreed, you get one wish from me. What'll it be?" Red X inquired.

Mysteria spiked the ball so hard it made a small dent in the wall from the impact when it burst in a big splash.

"Hmm, you are a very good opponent when it comes to fighting. Oh, and thanks for the bruise, by the way." She said, then lifted her shirt that showed, what he thought, was a beautifully toned stomach and a big bruise on the left side of her waist.

Red X smiled behind his mask. "I guess I left my mark on you, huh babe?"

"Anyway, about my wish. I want you to get something for me, alright? I'll tell you what it is after your wish."

"What? But I didn't…uh…I" He stammered.

"What was that? I can't hear you. You said you didn't what? Win? Was that what you were going to say?"

"Your enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yes as a matter of fact." Now what do you wish from me?"

Red really thought about this.

_This is your chance Roy! You can finally know who she is._

_But then it won't be fun anymore. She's kind of like me._

_You say that about a lot of girls you date!_

_But she's different._

_You say that too._

_Seriously, she's like the perfect mystery know one knows about._

_Then make her take her mask off and the mystery is solved._

"So the package I want, is a new toy I've had my eye on for a while."

Mysteria gave the directions on how to get the object in question, along with the layout of the building of where it is, to X. Then she began to walk away.

"Wait a minute there, hot stuff. I didn't get my wish." He said.

"Well hurry up! I've got things to do, stuff to steal, what'll it be?"

"Take off the mask." He demanded.

"Fine, but I want my package in three days."

"Pfft. I'll have it in two."

"Okay. When you have it, go to a tattoo shop called The Ink Well, and ask for a woman named Spider. Give the package to her." She smiled and continued to walk away.

"And my wish?" He said waiting for her to finally reveal her identity.

She started giggling, just as she brought up a heavy mist around and when it faded, the only thing left was indeed…her mask.

He sighed. "I kind of figured she would do something like this. Tease."

_Well at least I've got that date to look forward to._

_Speaking of which, shouldn't that be starting in like a few hours?_

_Shit! I've got to pick her up too!_

_Then your job isn't done. You've got another mystery to solve._

_And I can't wait to figure it out._


	8. Authoress' Note 2!

**DEAR READERS!!!!**

**You people are NOT understanding the problem I'm having here!**

**ALSO PLEASE VOTE THE POLL AT THE TOP OF MY PROFILE!!!!! **

**I NEED HEEEEEEELP!!!**

**Plz, plz, PLZ give me ur idea and I if they are good then I will include you in my little titan intros! Won't that bee cool?**

**So plz share any and ALL ideas for this story, Because I am officially FRESH OUT!!!!**

**No, seriously I'm running on AIR here!!!**

**

* * *

**

**If you haven't guess up until now, the characters are...**

**Roy Harper- Red X**

**Cyria Weatherfield- Mysteria**

**Jennifer Curse- Jinx**

**Johnny Rancid- self**

**Raven Cloud- Raven (very cliche but didn't care.)**

**Okay?**


End file.
